


All Bets Are On

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Building Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Romance, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A small mission, a small bet. What's going to happen?





	All Bets Are On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at missions, and I was inspired by one of the one shots on FreyReh's Legendary Prompts. Here's to hoping this isn't terrible lol

It was quiet aboard the Waverider after the meeting held after Carter’s funeral came about. Everyone had separated to their own devices, preparing to (or attempting to) sleep for another day to stop Vandal Savage from taking over the world in 2166. Now his death meant more to everyone on the ship than before; he involuntarily made his enemies stronger than before by allowing them to band together to defeat him.

Though, it did a lot more than bring them together for vengeance. It brought them together for a kiss and a bet.

 

* * *

 

Rip held papers in his hands as he hurried to the bridge where he saw everyone sans the resident thieves of the ship conversing with one another. “I’ve located another one of Savage’s financial locations. Since the mission did not go as planned the last time, I believe it is safe to say that this time will be better because we know what to expect.” His eyes swept over to Sara, who looked down briefly at the thought of her bloodlust taking over.

“So we’re traveling to another time to take out one of the banks?” Jax asked with a skeptical look on his face.

“Did someone say bank?” came Leonard with Mick right behind him. “Again,” he added with a smirk.

“Do you not realize how much damage that could cause to anyone else’s finances if this goes in the opposite direction that you’re hoping for?” Professor Stein demanded, ignoring that the thieves had walked in.

Sara folded her arms and looked at Professor Stein. “Afraid that we’ll find yours, Stein?” she asked.

Professor Stein turned away with a huff. “Of course not.”

“I dunno, that sounds like you do,” Sara replied with a sly grin.

Before the discussion could move further off course, Rip used his hands as if he were keeping the two a distance from each other. “Actually, there’s another bank in a town not too far from here; so we wouldn’t be traveling through time at all. We’d only be going to take care of Savage’s finances. Nothing more, nothing less,” he said, muttering ‘hopefully’ under his breath. “Since they know what I look like, I cannot partake in this mission myself whereas you, Ms. Lance,” Rip looked at her, “are skilled in the art of deception and seeing the dangers before anyone else.”

He sighed and looked down. “I cannot believe I’m about to say this,” he said, “but I want Mr. Snart to accompany you on this one, given his particular set of skills.”

While some of the others had a sour look on their faces, Sara and Leonard shared an amused look.

“Fine by me,” Sara said with a shrug.

“I’m all for a bank trip,” Leonard drawled, “but what about my partner here?” He gestured towards Mick, who grunted and sipped from his beer.

“Given the side mission the two of you attempted last time,” Rip said as Professor Stein snorted, “I thought it best to keep the two of you apart for this one.”

Ray chuckled, earning a glare from Mick. “Got something to say, Haircut?” Mick asked.

“No, nothing,” Ray answered quickly. Kendra laid a protective, yet platonic hand over Ray’s and narrowed her eyes at Mick, showing the warning through her eyes.

Leonard patted Mick’s back and leaned against central console. “Don’t worry, Mick,” he said. “Sara and I won’t be long.”

“Excellent,” Rip said. “Now hurry off to the Fabrication Room for proper clothing to conceal yourselves for the mission. The rest of us will remain here as backup just in case something goes wrong.”

“What could go wrong?” Sara asked cheekily before sauntering away from the bridge.

“Please don’t ask that,” Rip said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Leonard simply smirked before following after Sara. Rip shook his head, gave the rest of the group a nod, and left for his office.

The silence grew between the rest of the group on the bridge, but before anyone else could depart, Ray opened his mouth.

“So...Snart and Sara on a mission, huh?” Ray commented. “That’s an interesting combination.”

“Don’t care,” Mick mumbled, sipping from his bottle without a care.

“For once, I agree with Mr. Rory here,” Professor Stein said.

Jax shrugged. “It’s not really that interesting,” he remarked. “It actually makes sense if you think about it.”

“Really?” Kendra leaned back in her seat, arms now folded over her chest. “How’s that?”

“Well…” Jax trailed off. “Sara’s really scary if you think about it, and Snart is too. Add in her assassin training and his breaking and entering skills, the two make a great heist duo.”

“And what of Mr. Rory, Jefferson?” Professor Stein inquired.

Jax looked over at Mick, who looked as if he weren’t paying any attention to the conversation, before looking back at Professor Stein. “Did you really have to ask?”

Ray chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“And,” Jax added. “I see the two playing cards in the cargo bay now, so they obviously get along.”

“How do you know all of this?” Kendra asked.

“It’s a smaller ship thank you think,” Jax answered. “And it helps to be the guy that looks over repairs when they’re needed. So I see nearly everything.” A smug expression was evident on his face.

Ray nodded absentmindedly. “That’s true,” he agreed, “we all do share the bathroom. I mean, you know, one at a time. Not like, actually sharing the bathroom at the same time.”

“We get it, Dr. Palmer,” Professor Stein said with a head shake. “Now that I have the unfortunate circumstance of contemplating the compatibility of Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance. Thank you all very much,” he left with a huff.

Ray, Jax, and Kendra looked at each other before shrugging. They all whipped their heads over to Mick, who made a noise after his bottle was empty.

“Hnn, I hate allitigations...too many ‘C’ words,” Mick said before standing. “I need another beer.”

Kendra shook her head, Ray scratched his head, and Jax simply gave a ‘wtf’ look.

 

* * *

 

_“Best of luck you two,”_ Rip said, _“I’ll keep the comms on low, but this should be an in and out mission. Don’t do anything rash.”_

Sara tapped at the comms in her ear. “We got this, but the comms may not work when we get inside where we need thanks to the vents. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”

_“Alright. Be careful.”_

As soon as they heard Rip’s last comment, the comms went fuzzy, so Sara turned her line off. Leonard followed suit before taking a deep yet silent breath.

“So how many knives are in that outfit of yours today?” Leonard asked as they walked through the dark corridor.

After looking at the building blueprints (upon Leonard’s assistance), the best direction for them to get into the lockboxes in the more ‘secure’ safe, was to get directly behind it, which was in the air vent in the women’s bathroom.

“Enough,” Sara answered with a cheeky grin before turning more serious. “That I hopefully won’t have to use.”

“If it goes my way,” Leonard said. “Which it should, then we’ll be out of here before they knew someone was inside.”

Sara nodded at him before they stopped near the entrance of the bathroom. The slyness was back in her grin as she looked at her ‘partner’ for the mission. “Think you can handle being in the women’s bathroom, Leonard?”

He returned a knowing look. “I’ll be just fine. Someone has to keep lookout since the comms won’t work in the vents.”

Sara nodded and pushed open the doors, peeking to see if any women were inside. She turned back to Leonard and pulled him inside. The doors were quickly locked behind him as they went to the stall that the vent was directly above.

Sara stood on top of the toilet inside the stall, reaching to undo the vent door. Leonard held her by her thighs and lifted her higher.

“You do know that I could do this myself, right?” Sara said.

“Of course, but I’d rather look at this view than the alternative,” Leonard replied.

“Is staring at my ass going to be one of those things?”

“I believe you were the one to announce it in the beginning.”

“I was calling you out.”

“And I wasn’t denying it.”

Soon enough, Sara was inside the vent with Leonard right behind her (after she pulled him up of course). The duo moved as silently as they could, and given who they were, that wasn’t a major problem.

Leonard had to admit, it was probably a good thing that Mick hadn’t been assigned to this mission. But, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t do something that wouldn’t make his partner proud.

The two moved swiftly until Sara stopped. She looked down through the vented area and saw all of the lockboxes in a room.

“This bank has a terrible setup,” Leonard said in a low tone, “which is great for us.”

Sara nodded and kept moving. “There should be one more vent that’ll get us behind the safe we’re looking for.”

Leonard nodded behind Sara, even though she wouldn’t see it. He went back to focusing on how much longer it’d take them inside and staring at her backside.

“There’s a word for what you’re doing,” she said.

“Of course, assassin, it’s called admiration.”

Sara snorted before she stopped one final time. “Alright. We’re here.”

  
...oo0oo...

 

“Ugh, this big bad security thing for Savage’s money card is small when you get into it,” Sara commented.

“I don’t think that they accounted for the two larger bodies that would slip into it,” Leonard commented.

Sara spared him a sideways glance before taking out a device and sticking it on the card. She pressed a button and a small screen appeared with numbers. The numbers started decreasing quickly, moving from the multiple digits to zero.

“I’ll have to keep one of these handy when I want to make bank transfers,” Leonard said when the action was complete.

Sara smiled and pocketed the device, bending the card for good measure before moving to exit the safe.

Leonard grabbed her hand, causing her to turn around, and he kissed her quickly. She stared at him with a surprised look.

“For a job well done,” he said before getting out of the safe with Sara.

“I hope you don’t kiss all of your partners after a heist,” Sara said.

“Just the one, if you wanna handle that lust thing you have a different way that is.”

Sara would have replied, but the buzzing sound in her ear was picking up something from the Waverider. “Is that...Stein?”

Leonard furrowed his brows before listening onto his comms. Hearing bits and pieces going in and out of the comms caused him to close in eyes in annoyance. “Would it be too optimistic to say no?”

...oo0oo...

 

Before they left the bank with a present consisting of a fire inside the lockbox room, Leonard managed to snag a few valuables out of some of the lockboxes.

* * *

  
“Sixty-two percent,” Professor Stein said, walking into the galley.

Ray and Kendra looked up from their meals, Mick ignored him, and Jax sighed. “What are you talking about, Grey?” Jax asked.

“The compatibility between Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance,” Professor Stein replied matter-of-factly. “I’ve calculated the compatibility to be sixty-two percent.”

“We’re still on that?” Kendra asked.

“Technically, Professor Stein was, but yeah,” Ray said with a thoughtful frown. “Despite the lack of trust I have in Snart, I would have thought more than sixty-two percent.”

“Are you questioning my math and logic?” Professor Stein demanded.

Ray looked up towards the ceiling in thought. “Maybe.”

“I dunno, I kinda agree with Ray on this one,” Jax said.

“I’m willing to bet any of my awards on this,” Professor Stein boasted.

“Oh ho, old man, as arrogant as you are, I don’t think bets are your thing anymore.”

“Are you chickening out of it?”

Ray raised his hand. “Uh, what exactly is the bet exactly?”

Kendra looked at him incredulously. “You’re not actually going to participate in this?”

Ray shrugged feebly. “I mean, we’re still waiting for Snart and Sara to come back. And there’s not much else to do around here…so why not?”

“I could give you a couple of reasons as to why not.”

Professor Stein raised a finger. “I’m conducting a wager as to who is right on the compatibility regarding Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to just ask Gideon? Since it’s clear you’re not letting this go,” Kendra muttered.

“I have been given strict instructions not to become involved with any antics that any of you conjure during missions in case you’re needed for assistance,” came Gideon’s voice in the galley.

“Thank you, Captain Hunter,” Professor Stein said looking above. “That would make this a more fair match, even though I’m going to be the one to come out as the winner.”

Jax scoffed. “As if, Grey.”

“I’m in,” Ray said with a grin. “Nothing wrong with a friendly wager.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “When it involves two people’s personal lives, I’d think so.”

“This is a terrible idea,” Mick said finally with a small smirk on his face as he reclined in his seat. “I’m in.”

Kendra shook her head. “You can count me out. I’m not prepared for Sara to knock my head off.”

Ray looked disappointed but quickly hid it behind another grin. “Alright, so winner doesn’t have cleaning duties for a month.”

“Make it two months,” Mick interjected.

“Wait, how do we determine the winner?” Jax asked.

Professor Stein clasped his hands together. “Simple, by declaring me as the winner now.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “What if we just ask the two what they think, and whoever is the closest is the winner?”

“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard,” Mick said.

“But it’s the most probable situation to determine who the winner is,” Ray replied.

“Ain’t the point of a bet not to have them find out?”

“Fine, let’s just convince Rip to let Gideon come up with a percentage and the one closest to her estimate is the winner.”

“Hn, not bad Haircut.” Mick sipped from his beer bottle. “Let’s get this over with.”

Professor Stein fixed his glasses. “As I’ve said before, I believe that the compatibility is sixty-two percent.”

Ray scratched his cheek. “Given their personalities and attributes, I’d have to consider the possibility of seventy percent.”

“Thirty percent,” Mick said, earning the raised brows of the others. “I like the number thirty.”

Once eyes rolled, Jax cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go with–”

“Fifty percent,” drawled a voice from the entryway of the galley. “The exact amount of curiosity I have regarding people placing a bet on me and Sara.”

Mick made a grunting noise. “I take it the mission went well, Boss and Blondie.”

Leonard had his arms folded and glanced at the blonde next to him before returning his look towards the others. “Let’s just say that Savage’s financial stability in this century is null and void.”

Sara tapped her ear with an amused expression. “You guys should really make sure your own lines are off when we’re on a mission. We were lucky enough to take care of the problem ourselves.”

“What you call luck, I call intelligence,” Leonard commented. “Something a few of you lack.” He smirked before walking away from the galley.

Sara shook her head and made way to follow him, but she looked over her shoulder and said. “By the way, I’d add half of what the crook said, if that helps on your ‘compatibility quest’.”

With both Leonard and Sara gone to no doubt report to Rip, the rest of the group looked at each other with speechless expressions.

“Wait,” Ray said, hopefulness laced in his tone, “does that mean I was the closest to the percentage?”

Professor Stein snorted. “Please, Dr. Palmer, she was merely adding on to the curiosity Mr. Snart claimed.”

Jax raised a finger as if he was prepared to argue with him, but he lowered his finger and shook his head. “Nope, not today.” He shook his head and began to leave the galley.

Kendra chuckled to herself, but she didn’t say anything as she silently left the galley behind Jax.

Mick took another sip from his beer bottle. “Told you it wouldn’t work.”

Ray’s cheerful expression had fallen while Professor Stein sighed and slapped his forehead.


End file.
